Princess Protection Program
by ilovepuppies125
Summary: Sam is actually a princess, not that she wants to be, and when her country is threatened, she is sent undercover to Amity Park. Years later, she still hasn't told her best friends, but what happens when her past catches up with her? Can Danny and the Princess Protection Program save her?


Princess Protection Program

Chapter 1:

Sam POV-

I am a princess. Not in the stereotypical, materialistic, spoiled-rotten, way like Paulina, no, that is soo not me. I'm a princess because I was born into it.

I am Princess Samantha Genevieve Prevot of Amour Ville, I am next in line for the throne, that was, at least, until my country was overrun when I was seven and I was forced into the Princess Protection Program.

Although Amour Ville was a civilized and almost, democratic, country, we still had our enemies, like the other island nation, located directly next to ours, Anglecia. The leader of Anglecia was power hungry and constantly made threats of taking over Amour Ville. My parents, while they obviously didn't take the threats lightly, were not about to give up either.

I still remember the day I had to leave Amour Ville. The prospect of war between our two countries had been hanging in the air for a while, and, on that day, it was finally inevitable, as the Anglecian navy swarmed the Amour Ville shoreline. It was early morning, and my father came and pulled me out of my bed, I didn't even know what was going on at the time, all I remember is that my parents, King Richard and Queen Estelle, were standing over me, telling me that I had to be safe, that I had to get away. My parents hugged me, I still remember the sad smile on my father's face, and my mother pushing away silent tears from her violet eyes, like mine. She held my shoulders and told me that I had to be strong, for both of them and for the future of our country. Then Agent Mason, told me it was time to go. I gave one last hug to my parents before Agent Mason, helped me down the secret back staircase and out of the palace, to the helicopter that would carry me to the secret location of the Princess Protection Program Headquarters.

That was the last time I've seen my real parents.

Not even seventy-two hours later, I was assigned to a new family. Jeremy and Pamela Manson, who had no children of their own, and had just moved to a new city, Amity Park.

The Mansons were nice people, in their own weird way, but, let's just say, when they signed up to be a host family for the PPP, they were expecting a _princess_. One who loved frilly pink dresses, they did not, however, expect me.

You see, even when I was living in Amour Ville, I had never been one to exactly follow the social norm. I wasn't always 'nice' to the snooty royal people, I was more likely to do something on my own then to have one of the servants help me, sometimes, I even played in the yard on the palace grounds with the children of the servants, and, I absolutely hated the color pink. My mother often shook her head at my antics, but my father would swoop me up in his arms and say, "That's my girl, always different." Then my mother would smile and eventually give in, after all, even though we were royalty, she was still my mother, and the royal standards were definitely not as strict as they used to be.

Now, 8 years later, I am 15, and still living in Amity Park with the Mansons, and my two best friends: Danny and Tucker. Unfortunately, because of the extreme security precautions set by the PPP, I had never been able to tell them who I actually am. But, last year, when Danny had the lab accident that made him half-ghost and gave him his powers, I was no longer the only one with a secret identity and a duty to help other people, even if the people I'm supposed to help are halfway across the world. In the past year, I have seen Danny struggle with the pressures of being a hero, and even though I can't tell him, I actually understand what he's going through, after all, one day, I will have to lead my own country and help protect my people. Sometimes, it drives me crazy to only have Pamela and Jeremy to talk to about my royal issues, and I wouldn't say they have the most supporting advice. Danny at least has Jazz, Tucker and I to talk to when the pressures of his ghost life get out of hand.

The Mansons never liked Danny, something about him 'not being suitable company for a princess,' they would have preferred that I hang out with someone like Paulina, not that that was _ever _going to happen. They also always thought that Danny was a bad influence, especially when I started going Goth, only because he was always supportive of what I wanted to do with my life.

I had decided to become a Goth, not only because it helps to hide my royal background, but also because, becoming a Goth was something that I had wanted to do for a long time. Sometimes, I even laugh when I think about taking the throne someday, and I wonder how Amour Ville will take to the idea of a queen who is also a Goth.

Sometimes I wonder how Danny and Tucker will react when I actually have to go back to Amour Ville and take the throne. I wonder what they will think about the fact that I have been lying to them about who I actually am, the entire time we have known each other. It's hard to think that they might not accept me, but, I'm hoping they do, when the time comes…


End file.
